


Penetration

by alynwa



Series: PWPs [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Series: PWPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Penetration

The sex, as usual, had been mind – blowing. Napoleon had pounded into him, rubbing his dick over his prostate until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Grabbing his own neglected penis, he pumped in time to his partner’s thrusts until their orgasms froze them into an obscene statue that fell apart when Napoleon collapsed on top of him, uncaring about the semen on the Russian’s belly. He’d had just enough strength to reach up and plant a kiss on Illya’s mouth before falling asleep followed seconds later by the blond.

Illya awoke to Napoleon still on top of him breathing softly. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand showed almost three hours had passed since they had entered the bedroom. He hated to wake Napoleon, but his legs were beginning to cramp from being splayed out to the sides plus his bladder was calling.

_“Moya lyubov.”_

“Hmmm?”

“I have to pee.”

Napoleon began to move and grimaced at the stickiness between them. “Bring a washcloth back with you.”

“ _Da._ ” Moments later, Illya was back with a small basin of warm water and a washcloth. He began to clean Napoleon’s chest. When he had finished, he moved to clean his lover’s genitals.

“Don’t bother, I’m going to take a shower. Hopefully, with you.”

Illya smiled as he wiped his own belly clean. “I like that idea, but I was hoping we could fuck again before we do.”

Napoleon laughed and pulled the smaller man to him. “Afternoon sex makes you vulgar; I _like_ it!” he exclaimed before sealing his mouth to Illya’s to explore it with his tongue. He shifted so that he could get on top, but Illya stopped him. “What?”

Illya underscored each word of his answer with a kiss on Napoleon’s chest. “I. Want. To. Fuck. _You_.”

Napoleon froze and the erection that he was starting to sprout faded quickly. “Ah, wha, what?”

“You heard me.” Illya was still lying partially on top of the larger man and noticed him softening. “We have been lovers for almost a year now and I want you to feel what I feel. I want to be inside you.”

“I don’t want to be penetrated! It’s not…” His voice trailed off as he realized he was talking himself into a very dangerous corner. “Ah, I mean…” He saw Illya’s eyes turn to blue ice. “It’s just…”

“What? Not manly? Do you see me as less than a man, Napoleon?” When an answer was not immediately forthcoming, he backed off to sit on the edge of the bed. “You do! You think I am less of a man than you are because I take it up the ass!”

Napoleon knew that his future happiness depended on how he responded to his lover’s accusations. He reached over to grab one of the Russian’s hands and pulled it to his mouth to kiss it. “That’s not it. I swear! I’ll admit, there was a time when there was some truth to what you’re saying; I was younger and serving in Korea. That was the first time I was with a man. I wouldn’t let anyone screw me; if I didn’t bend them over, they sucked me. So yes, I _did_ think that way, that I was more masculine than the guys I screwed but I know you! No one is more masculine than you are and you enjoy it! I had to rethink it.”

“And now?”

“Well now, _I_ have to pee. Be right back.” He tightened his grip on the Russian’s hand. “I’m not avoiding the subject; I really do have to pee. Don’t get upset.” He got up and hurried to the bathroom, handled his business, washed his hands, returned to bed. “To answer your question: Now I’m…scared. What if it hurts? What if you’re…too big? What then? I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, Polya.” Illya moved closer and hugged him tightly. “You will never hear me say this again, but you are bigger than I am and I do not have a problem. I will not lie, it is…uncomfortable at first, but when time is taken to prepare for penetration, it is not so bad. And as time goes on, it does become easier to handle that initial discomfort because you know what to expect. You could never disappoint me.” He loosened his hug and leaned back to look into Napoleon’s face. “I will take my time, just like you did with me.”

Napoleon stared. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Do I seem like the kind of man who would let just anyone have me in such a vulnerable position? Whenever the…urge pushed me to search for a sexual partner, I never allowed anyone before you to fuck me. But with you, I feel safe. I love you; I _trust_ you. I know if I tell you to stop, you will. Do you not know the same thing about me?”

Napoleon smiled at him. “I do. How can I say no to a man who admits that I have a bigger one than he does?”

Illya couldn’t help it, he laughed as he held his lover closer. He shifted so that he was once again on top. He reached for the jar of Vaseline they kept on the night table and took a generous dollop out with three fingers. He had Napoleon in the same position he had been in; on his back with his legs bent at the knees and spread open before him. He leaned forward and gave Napoleon an almost chaste kiss before saying, “I want to see your face.” He then began to busy himself with preparing his partner. He put one finger at Napoleon’s opening and circled it several times before pushing his finger inside up to the first joint. As he expected, Napoleon had tightened up when he inserted his finger. “Deep breaths, Polya; try to relax.” He smiled as he watched his partner follow his instructions.

Illya began to slowly move his finger in and out of Napoleon’s body. When he felt the pathway loosen up a bit, he inserted another finger and began to scissor his fingers to stretch the ring of muscle. Every once in a while, he would stop to kiss reassurances to his lover.

He inserted his third finger and continued to stretch his partner in preparation. “Polya,” he whispered, “I am going to put it in now. I promise, I will be gentle.” Illya moved off the bed and slid Napoleon to the edge. He took hold of one of Napoleon’s legs and lifted it high. Grasping his penis firmly with his free hand, he guided it to his partner’s opening and began to move forward. He pushed until his head had moved past the muscle ring. “How do you feel, Polya?”

“Weird,” Napoleon gasped. “I’m trying to relax. Give me a minute.”

“Take your time, I will feel when it is all right for me to continue.” Illya watched his partner take deep breaths to calm himself and relax his body. He felt Napoleon’s success as his penis eased in a bit farther. He pushed steadily until his balls were snugged up against Napoleon’s. He grabbed Napoleon’s other leg and brought them around his torso and Napoleon crossed his ankles to hold them in place. Illya pulled out slightly, shifted slightly and then plunged in again.

“Uhhhh! Oh, God!” Napoleon moaned. 

Illya reached up and stroked his forelock off his forehead. “Are you all right?”

“You, you hit a spot and it… _vibrated_ through my body!”

“That spot is your prostate and how that felt is how you make me feel.” He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Napoleon’s parted lips. “I have to either thrust or withdraw now. What do you want me to do?”

Napoleon looked into blue eyes gone dark with lust and desire and said the two words he never ever thought he would say to a man. “Fuck me.”

Illya kissed him harder and began to thrust, slowly at first, making sure he rubbed over that sweet spot, but what electrified him into moving faster even more so than his own excitement was Napoleon’s astonishing reaction to penetration.

“Ah, God! Oh, God!” he repeated over and over. He kept his eyes on Illya, sometimes looking down the length of his body to see the Russian moving in him and sometimes staring into his eyes. He was so wrapped up in the sensations he was feeling that he hadn’t even touched his own dick. Illya wrapped his right hand around it and Napoleon arched off his bed, opened his mouth into an O while his eyes squeezed shut and he began to come.

Arching his back caused his glutes to tighten around Illya and that pushed him over the edge. One last thrust triggered his orgasm and he had to grab Napoleon’s legs to steady himself as his own knees buckled. 

Still holding onto his lover, Illya swung Napoleon around so he could climb onto the bed. They laid together in silence for so long that Illya thought Napoleon had fallen asleep and was about to do so himself when he heard the man mumble something. He shifted so that he was now lying shoulder to shoulder with him. “What did you say, Napoleon?”

“I said: You’ve been holding out on me. I had no idea…No idea how good that feels.”

Illya chuckled. “Tomorrow, sitting will probably be a bit uncomfortable.”

Napoleon rolled onto his side and pulled Illya into his arms. “Don’t care.” He nuzzled his lover’s neck and ran a hand down Illya’s back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Napoleon. Even more so now, because you trusted me enough to do what I wanted.”

“I can say the same about you, Illyusha.” He yawned so mightily; his jaw cracked. “I’m going to sleep now. When I wake up, whenever that is, I’ll call Wo Fat’s to order dinner.”

“Now, I _really_ love you.” 


End file.
